


Game Night

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Gamer Castiel, Gamer Dean, Grinding, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Possessive Dean Winchester, Sex Addiction, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Benny Lafitte, Top Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	Game Night

Castiel sighed as he walked into the building. He didn't even want to be at this damned party. He only came for Gabriel's sake, wanting to hook up with Sam Winchester apparently meant that Gabriel _needed_ Castiel there. Castiel would much rather be playing Xbox at home, with his kitten occasionally causing him to die when she fiddled with his controller, but no. Instead he's in a fusty old apartment building somewhere on the outskirts of town. He can briefly hear thudding music and his anxiety skyrockets. _What if no one wants him there? What if its all just a big prank from Gabriel to get him beaten up? that doesn't sound like Gabriel though._ He sighs to himself and opens a door, expecting to see a number of people his age. This, however, isn't what he expected to see. Dean Winchester, Castiel's biggest bully, playing an Xbox game in only his boxers.

"Shit. Fuck I'm so-is that Assassins Creed Origins?" Castiel said, turning to leave until he saw the game.  
"Yeah, just got it today" Dean said, barely lifting focus from the game.  
"That looks amazing" Castiel said, standing at the edge of the sofa awkwardly. Dean chuckled.  
"Sit down, I'm not gonna hurt ya" Dean said, throwing some stuff off the sofa to create space.  
"How come you're not at the party?" Castiel asked, fiddling with his hands, while looking over Dean's form. _Miles of tanned skin matched his pale green eyes perfectly. Seeing his abs made Castiel question why Dean always wore a leather jacket and plaid shirt. He could walk around topless and no one would complain._

"Not my scene, I prefer to sit in here with a pizza and a beer" He shrugged, taking a swig of his beer. The answer pulled Castiel back down to Earth and Castiel realised he was ogling Dean. He pulled his eyes away and looked down.  
"But you haven't got pizza?" Castiel frowned.  
"Can't afford it this week" Dean said.  
"I can pay" Castiel said, and instantly regretted it. _Why was he offering to buy pizza for his bully?  
_ "Nah it's alright, thank you though" Dean said. Castiel smiled.

Not too long passed before Dean reached into a drawer beneath the TV stand, and pulled out a second controller.  
"What do you wanna go on?" Dean asked, handing Castiel the controller.  
"I'm not sure...what have you got?" Castiel asked.  
"I have got, Tropico 5, that's Sammy's. Sim 4 is mine, Assassins Creed, Murdered Soul Suspect, The Wolf Among Us, Batman Arkham Origins, Grand Theft Auto and Alien Isolation are all mine" Dean said, flicking through the game options.  
"GTA sounds good" Castiel smiled. Dean nodded and moved to put the disk in. Castiel would have no shame if he was to admit that having Dean's ass in his face was perfect. He held his hands down, not gripping Dean's ass like he wished to. Instead he turned the controllers on. Dean sat beside him a moment later.  
"Ain't you hot in that jacket? I was sweating in jeans and a tshirt" Dean said, looking at Castiel's outfit of a suit with his trench coat. He nodded slightly and stripped down to the white shirt and black trousers.

 

Hours could've passed, or it could've been minutes, it didn't make a difference to them, both so engrossed in the game. Eventually though, they stopped when Castiel started to yawn.  
"I should be going" He said, after the game turned off.  
"I'm sure I can think of something else we can do" Dean said, voice dipping to sultry, although Castiel didn't know that, and in response, tilted his head out of confusion.  
"What?" He asked.  
"I wanna eat your ass" Dean smirked. He watched Castiel's face become red and watched him start to stutter.  
"Wha-?M-me?" He eventually managed to get out.  
"Fuck yeah. Your ass is fine" Dean smirked, tugging Castiel into his lap. Dean shifted slightly and rolled his hips down. Castiel moaned and he realised just how hard Dean was. Castiel groaned and rocked his hips up, meeting Dean's. Dean smirked and rolled down harder and harder, grinding against Castiel in an expert way, until he heard Castiel coming with a loud moan.

Dean chuckled and stood up. Castiel could see he was painfully hard in his boxer shorts. Castiel stood up and followed Dean through to the bedroom. Dean carefully unbuttoned Castiel's shirt, folding it onto the chair in the corner.  
"Wanted this for so fuckin' long" Dean said, as he unbuckled Castiel's belt.  
"You want this too? Right?" He quickly added. Castiel nodded, his hands resting at his side. Dean grinned.  
"Good" He said, before pushing Castiel onto the bed, pulling his shoes and pants away. Dean grinned and tugged Castiel's boxer shorts away, throwing them over his shoulder. Dean grinned and looked up to Castiel, who was panting heavily.  
"Please De" He begged, rolling his hips up slightly. Dean smirked and took Castiel into his mouth, mainly focusing on the head. He swirled his tongue and occasionally bobbed his head until he felt hands work their way into his hair, and Castiel started fucking his throat slightly. Dean smirked and loosened his jaw so Castiel could _use_ him, until Castiel came with a moan and his head thrown back. Dean smirked and swallowed it all down before sitting back.

"Good?" Dean asked.  
"Holy fuck yeah" Castiel said. Dean grinned and flipped Castiel over, lightly slapping his ass.  
"You're not leaving here until you've come at least 4 more times" Dean hissed, just above Castiel's ear.  
"I'm okay with that" Castiel growled, flipping them over. For someone who didn't have much muscle, he was super strong. He pinned Dean onto the bed and straddled his hips.  
"I'm in charge then" He said, reaching for his tie. He tied Dean's arms to the headboard, and raided Dean's closet until he found two more ties. Dean groaned slightly, his hips rocking. Castiel tied his legs to the bed frame and smirked.  
"Good boy" He said, rubbing Dean's thighs. He reached up and pushed his fingers into Dean's mouth, who quickly went to work at getting them wet, Castiel could see Dean imagining they were a dick. He eventually pulled his fingers away, and reached back. Dean couldn't see what was happening, but he had an idea. Castiel eventually pulled his fingers out again  
"You clean?" He asked, reaching down to stroke Dean's dick.  
"Yeah, you?" Dean responded.  
"I'm a virgin" Castiel said, before dropping down onto Dean's dick. Dean's head fell to the pillow as Castiel rode him. Dean moaned louder and louder, tugging at the restraints slightly. Castiel grinned and rolled his hips harder until he came across Dean's chest with a moan. Dean groaned and came, his head falling back against the pillow. Dean panted. Castiel chuckled and smirked, standing up. He trailed his fingers through the come covering Dean's chest. He strokes Dean's dick, before leaning down to take it into his mouth. Dean moaned and rocked his hips, causing Castiel to pull off with a growl.

"I'm in charge. Do not fucking move" He growled, slapping Dean's leg. Dean moaned loudly and shivered.  
"Fuck" He whimpered and rocked his hips again. Castiel smirked and moved to straddle Dean's face. Dean quickly got the hint and pushed his tongue against the loose muscle. He pressed his tongue further and licked at his own come, the salty taste against his tongue was something new. Castiel moaned and rocked his hips down and shifted until he could hump Dean's face until Castiel came again.  
"Fourth" He panted. He reached back and untied Dean's hands  
"My turn to be tied up" He said. Dean moaned slightly.  
"Holy fuck..." He panted, before reaching up to tie Castiel up.

Once he was tied up, Dean smirked.  
"I'm in charge now" He smirked, reaching down his body to stroke his dick.  
"And that means I'm gonna get off twice before I even touch you" He added. Castiel whimpered, but didn't say anything. Dean groaned and stroked himself until he came, covering Castiel with it. He reached down and teased his nipples, feeling himself become hard almost instantly. Castiel watched and grinned. Dean moaned and shifted to kneel on the bed.  
"Look at you, all naked and _used_ just waiting for me" Dean smirked, still stroking himself. Castiel whimpered more and more.  
"Fuck please Sir...use me" He blurted out, biting his lip and looking down. Dean smirked.  
"Want dick kiddo? You need to feel someone using you?" Dean grinned. Castiel whimpered and nodded. Dean smirked and pulled his phone out.  
"Got a plan" He smirked and typed a message out. While Dean was waiting, he got himself off again.

Castiel looked up when the door opened.  
"I've come from being fingers deep in three girls, better be worth it" A deep voice said from outside of the bedroom.  
"Why not be balls deep in someone who calls you 'sir' instead" Dean grinned and opened the door. Castiel looked at the figure in front of him. Benny Lafitte, a friend of Dean and Gabriel's. Benny smirked at the sight, and walked into the bedroom, trailing his hand down Castiel's leg.  
"He good?" Benny asked.  
"Fucking amazing" Dean grinned.  
"4 loads from me already in him" He smirked. Benny groaned and pulled his clothes off. Dean smirked and untied Castiel, watching Benny man-handle him onto his hands and knees.  
"Don't move. Don't touch. Don't do anything without asking" Benny ordered. Castiel nodded.  
"Yes sir" He said, keeping his head down.  
"Fuck that's hot" He groaned.  
"Yeah it is" Dean grinned and threw the lube at Benny.  
"Don't need it. Enough come here to open him up to take my fist and then some" he smirked, Castiel shivered slightly. He jolted forward when he felt Benny slap his ass, hard.  
"I told you. Do not move" He said.  
"I'm sorry sir" Castiel said, not lifting his head. He was so hard, he didn't even know how, he''s come 4 times but he still wants more. Benny smirked and pushed 4 fingers into Castiel. It was tight, Benny's fingers were huge, but Castiel loved it. He bit his lip to hold his moans back.

Dean smirked and lifted Castiel's head, pushing his dick between his lips. Castiel groaned, almost silently. He felt Dean fuck his throat over and over and over again. His eyes widened when he felt something at his ass, and he realised it was Benny. He was _huge_. Bigger than the biggest dildo that Castiel owned, and that was big. Tears leaked from Castiel's eyes, the stretch so painfully good. Eventually Benny was inside, and Castiel felt himself being man-handled again until he was on his back.  
"Look at him, taking us so good like the slut he is" Benny grinned. Castiel groaned and nodded. Dean smirked and shifted to start fucking Castiel's throat.  
"Go on Benny, make him feel it" He smirked. Benny grinned and fucked into Castiel, harder, faster, deeper, than he'd ever had before. He loved it. He wanted to moan, to scream and tell everyone how good it felt. But he couldn't. Eventually, Dean pulled out and came on Castiel's face, hitting his nose, jaw and chin. Castiel moaned loudly.  
"Fuck, sir. More" He begged. Benny smirked and slapped Castiel's thigh.  
"Who's in charge" Benny responded. Castiel whimpered.  
"Please sir, I need more. I'll do anything, just please, give me more" He begged. Dean smirked.  
"I have an idea" He chuckled. Benny seemed to get the hint and pressed his fingers against Castiel's tightly stretched rim. Castiel moaned louder, Benny was still hitting his prostate over and over. He felt himself become slightly loose, while Dean shifted to stand beside Benny.  
"How do we do this?" Dean asked, stroking his dick.  
"Against the wall, between us" Benny said. Dean nodded and watched Benny wrap his arms around Castiel and lift him up. Dean moved to stand behind them, fucking into Castiel without warning. Castiel moaned and threw his head back, resting it on Dean's shoulder. Dean smirked and tugged on Castiel's hair.  
"Such a good boy, taking us so well" He said, biting Castiel's neck. Castiel groaned.  
"Fuck daddy, come in me. Use me, mark me. Show everyone that I belong to yours, I'm yours to use and nothing more" Castiel begged, tugging on Benny and Dean's hair. Benny groaned and came, his head dropping to Castiel's shoulder. Dean groaned at the feeling and came with a shout. Benny groaned and panted.

"Got something to keep it in?" He asked, looking to Dean. Dean nodded and carefully pulled out, watching as Benny's fingers went in place, keeping the come inside of Castiel. He opened his drawers, raiding for a while.  
"This one should be big enough" He grinned. Benny smirked and nodded, moving to lay Castiel on the bed. Benny pulled out and smirked at the sight. Castiel's ass was spread wider than a beer can, and it was full of come. Benny grabbed the plug and teased Castiel with it, using it to fuck him until he eventually just left it in. He shifted and knelt on the floor at the edge of the bed, rolling Castiel onto his front.  
"Don't worry baby boy, daddy will get you off" Benny promised. Castiel whimpered and nodded, holding his hips down. Benny grinned and took Castiel into his mouth, bobbing his head. Castiel bit his lip, hiding his moans.  
"You can touch and speak now" Benny said, and Castiel did just that, he moaned, and cursed and screamed, his hands tugging on Benny's hair. Dean walked back into the room a moment later, a cloth in his hands. He watched as Castiel came with a moan, collapsing on the bed. Dean chuckled.  
"Good?" He asked,  
"Holy shit" Benny said, but there was no response from Castiel, who was still panting on the bed. Dean went over and cleaned Castiel's body, shifting when he found fingers probing his ass.  
"Benny" Dean said warningly. Benny chuckled.  
"Oh don't worry, I'm not gonna fuck you. Just know how much you love me playing with your ass" Benny grinned.  
"At least wait til I'm laid down then" Dean chuckled and moved to lay on the bed, watching Castiel shift closer. Benny grinned and laid between the pair, watching Castiel cuddle close. Benny grinned and slid his hand down between Dean's leg, massaging his prostate. Dean sighed contentedly.

Eventually, Benny left, talking about going back to some girl. Dean didn't care, instead, he pulled Castiel closer.  
"You're mine" He growled, resting his hands on Castiel's hips. Castiel nodded.  
"Yeah, Dean, I'm yours" Castiel said, pressing himself closer to Dean's body, while rolling his hips again.  
"There's something I should tell you though" Castiel said. Dean nodded and laid on his side.  
"I'm uh...The reason I'm a virgin is because whenever I did anything even remotely sexual...I'd become addicted. I'm a sex addict" Castiel admitted. Dean smiled wider.  
"Fuck yeah. Sexy, and addicted. Perfect" Dean grinned.  
"It's not an issue?" Castiel asked.  
"No? I'm sure we can find a way to make sure you're always stuffed full of dick. However, no more Benny. No one else can touch you like that, just me" Dean said, growling slightly. Castiel grinned and kissed him deeply, shifting to straddle Dean again. Dean groaned and rolled his hips up to meet Castiel. _It's gonna be a long night._


End file.
